Save My Soul
by muffinwolfman
Summary: She tried she can't say no. One-shot type of thing with the song Save My Soul by JoJo Rated T because of mental abuse/addiction A little ooc


**Please listen to Save My soul while reading this.**

 **Save my soul by JoJo**

She came home crying.

 _You got what you wanted_

 _Didn't you?_

Her heart bruised.

 _Don't know where your heart is_

 _But mine's bruised_

She knew from the start that he would only break her again and again.

 _You knew when you started_

 _That I'd lose_

Her tears were fell like blood. They didn`t stop falling

 _The blood on the carpet_

 _Is not you_

She tried to forget him, but she could still remember everything. Nothing bad, only the good things.

 _I tried to wash the scars and marks from under my skin_

 _But you're etched in me like stone_

They tried to help her, but she loved him way too much to let go.

 _You can't save me_

"Why did he call you! I'm the only guy you're allowed to talk to." Why didn't I understand, back then that he didn't want me? I was just another girl to him, she thought.

 _You call it love, but still you hate me?_

"Please baby, she is just another girl. I`d kill myself if you left. I love you."

 _Lord I try and I can't say no_

It felt so right, but so wrong. He gave me pain, but he also gave me happiness.

 _You're the pain and the medicine_

His kisses were so magical. He could kiss her she`d be numb.

 _One taste and I'm numb again_

And she had tried to say no, yet she gave in to his kiss.

 _You can't save me_

 _Lord I try and I can't say no_

"Gosh, you look magical." He took her waist and kissed her. She could feel her heart beating as fast as it did the first time they kissed. Their lips parted ways. "Never leave me. I love you too much."

 _Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah_

She couldn't bring herself to leave him, she loved him too much.

 _Ain't nothing I can do to save my soul_

 _Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah_

Why, why did she always come back. It's like she was the moth and he the light. She was drawn to him.

 _You've got your chains wrapped around me so tight_

"Gosh, why won`t you ever give me enough space to breathe! You're an uptight woman, who doesn`t trust me enough to speak to other women." "But, I do trust you. I was only wondering why she would text you that. God, I need to leave." She tried to tell him. "No, youre not. Do I need to remind you that were equal now? Remember when that guy called you, I wasn't mad at all. But when a girl tries to text me something unimportant you freak out. You are ridiculous." He yelled. "She tried to text you something unimportant? And that guy was only asking for an assignment we needed to do. He didn't call me back, we`re barely speaking to each other. But that girl texts every day. And I haven't complained until now." She told him. "Huh, that is not true. And you still don't get to leave."

 _Give me enough just to keep me alive_

"I have tried breaking up with him, but it hurts." She talked out loud to herself. "For goodness sake, why am I addicted to him. He is just so irresistible. I try to run away, but I always come back. God, why won`t I give my heart a break?

 _I try to run but it hurts every time, I try_

He tried kissing her, he tried to bribe her into staying.

 _Lord I try and I can't say no (Oh Lord)_

 _Lord I try and I can't say no_

 _Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah_

 _Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah_

 _Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah_

She felt her hands shattering every picture she had of them together.

 _Ain't nothing I can do to save my soul_

 _Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na,_ _yeah_

 _Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah_

 _Oh lord, na, na, na, na, na, yeah_

He finally did it, he broke her.

 _You got what you wanted_

 _Didn't you?_

Her voice was venomous when she finally said it.

 _"I hate you Adrien Agreste."_

 **I really hope you guys liked this one-shot. Ive had this idea for a little while and here is the results. English is not my first isnt my first language, but i have tried to fix what I can fix. This one-shot is about a mentally abusive relationship and the addiction that comes with love. Ive never been in a relationship myself because Im young so i hope this is close to the way a mentally abusive relationship works. Please write som reviews both positive and negative. i love to read them and improve my writing. Goddibye**


End file.
